


Why do fools fall in Love?

by Moonlight_Love27



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Love27/pseuds/Moonlight_Love27
Summary: Barry and Iris are having one unforgettable night.





	Why do fools fall in Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments are welcome and opinions I want some feedback. Was it good or nah? It’s my first one so give me some tips

Iris West was an HBIC no doubt about it and when Barry see’s Iris leading he tries to hide that smile of his but he just can’t.

They are both on the couch when Barry decided to- well Just read for yourself.

“Barry what are you doing”

”I’m showing you what matters in life”

”And what is that” said a very smug Iris. 

Barry picked her up, striped her clothes and headed for the shower.

The shower was hot like Iris and damn did that make Barry’s dick throb.

He pinned her to the walls and asked her silent permission

She had a sexy smile and that’s all he needed.

He turned her around both hands on breast and started to rub up and down her body

A low moan escaped Iris lips in gratitude

Then he turned her around and started to lick one nipple while vibrating her pussy.

”UGGGHH Bar.. I. Fuck” Iris can’t get enough of this amazing torture

” Yes what do you want my Iris” 

“ I want your throbbing dick inside me” 

“Iris” he said it like there was no damn tomorrow 

“ Make love to me” 

God did that turn Barry on HARDER

like shit his dick is about to fall of from all this pressure.

He “flashed” them to the bed as Barry is hovering over Iris

It did not take long for this to happen

because  Barry is almost immediately

kissing the soft skin of her neck while he listens to her pleasure.

His powers are used for this at some

nights and maybe some role play when

they feel like but now  it feels like he’s

lightly making his mark on her across her

shoulders and her back and her stomach,

all while he is steadily holding her waist

firmly.

“ Iris” he breathes, and it almost seems as though he’s shockingly desperate.

Iris’s toes are curled up against his and her hands are scratching at his back. 

“Your so wet for me you think you come like this”

He said that as he guided his hands down her wet dripping pussy and then Iris’s stopped breathing 

“fuck Barry”

“You like that”

” Like that, if I.. uhh could have this.. fuck in my everyday...( more I need more)routine shit it would be the first.

as of that Barry pinned her arms on top of her head cause he needed control and Iris felt that. 

Soon after he vibrates his tongue across her pussy and Iris died after that.

” Bar.. uggg. Barr”

”Yes” smug lookin Barry

”I- I need... you inside m- me now” Iris is struggling with words and air.

his mouth to her in a fire, passionate bone crushing, teeth clashing, tongues dancing kiss that’s unforgettable. 

In a  way before shifting slightly on the

bed to spread her legs out so that his are

covering her’s. He kisses her again and

again, at a fast pace, but of course softly.

”Iris I love you and love seeing you like this”

”Your gorgeous , baby “ 

iris is trying not to blush but who can’t?

Staring into her eyes and letting them anchor him.

She doesn't know what he means, she manages “Barry”.

He kisses her again like Iris is his water and he’s so dehydrated that he’s going to pass out.

Before she can put her hands on he’s gone then back.

His mouth is on her.

He slows down for this part, careful in his way.

He leans down and gently sucks and then begins his own slow firm licks.

Iris begins to breathe deeper. It’s such an exotic feeling from a shy nerdy man 

It’s fuck and Iris is grinding into him and panting and looking up at him to lock eyes.

It’s almost too much to handle

she can feel the tremble of her whole body as Barry works on her and his tongue moves with at a “speedy” pace.

This keeps going on as she feels her whitenesss filling her up.

Barry keeps looking down at smiling, an awed smile.

She starts to run her hands through the hair on the back of his head to stop the feeling of him and nicely licking against her.

She can feel herself about to come as his fingers start to move circles around her clit, then he’s kissing her while vibrating  her eyes are wet, and

he’s telling her he loves her.

About 5 minutes later Iris can’t take anymore 

“Barry I NEED YOU NOW”

as that he removed his hand and put it to his length.

he teased her entrance before sliding in

”omg uhhhh” 

“Fuck Iris”

they are going at a slow but slick pace. His hands are on her thighs and he’s kissing her neck. 

Iris’s hands are scratching at his back and making loud moans as in to tell the world BARRY ALLEN IS MINE

”Harder Barry fuck ahh Harder” 

Wait why was he pulling out of her soft warmth 

“What are you-

“ Shhs and trust me”

Before she knew it he but her thighs around his neck 

he spit in his hand to place it on her clit

then he sucked each finger that was on here and locked eyes with her.

Iris knew she could just come right there but she had dignity and wouldn’t let that happen

Well at least for the next 5 minutes.

This part is what truly kills Iris

he thrust back into her so fast it makes you question what is a Flash?

and that is her tipping point

They comes like that

hot , sweaty, cum stained and she can feel his seeds going into her but she not pregnant 

Birth control am I right?

he collapses next to her 

she puts her head on his chest and says

”Merry Christmas Barry I love you”

His eyes are misty

”I love you Iris, your the one”

”your my only 1 Iris “

she lifts her head up and kisses him with so much passion

then she gets up and walks to the shower

”Are you coming my only 1”

He zips out of bed carrying her with him

They truly are an amazing thing.

 


End file.
